


This Favor: Paid in Full

by clgfanfic



Category: Stingray (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is in for a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Favor: Paid in Full

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Obsessions and later in Black Ops #7 under the pen name Sioned Dannan.

FADE IN:

 

INT: Close Shot - Telephone - Day

 

CLOSE on a modern black telephone and answering machine, PULL BACK to show the interior of RAY's latest home, phone still in center of frame.  PAN the room as we hear the SOUND of phone ringing, then the answering machine engaging.  CAMERA stops and holds on window, phone in corner of frame.

 

                                                        RAY (vo)

 

I'm not available right now.  If you're calling about the black Stingray for barter only, leave your name and number and I'll get back to you.

 

Machine BEEPS.

 

                                                      JESSE (vo)

 

I need your help.  (pause)  That's all I can say on the phone.  If you'll help me, meet me at 738 West Sycamore tomorrow at 3 p.m.  Thanks.  (pause)  If you don't come, I'll understand.

 

Machine CLICKS.  Beyond the window a black corvette drives up and stops.  The car door opens.  CLOSE through the window on Ray's face as he steps out of the car.  HOLD on Ray's face.

 

                                                                                                            FADE OUT.

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT:  Medium Long - Corral - Day

 

Afternoon sunlight falls through trees that grow around the corral, creating a dappled effect that is slightly unreal.  Inside the corral JESSE, a twenty-something woman with long dark hair, rides a large gray Arabian stallion bareback.  The two move as one as they circle the space at a slow canter.  As they pass the camera, they change leads and move into a figure eight.  CAMERA pulls back to show the Corvette approaching slowly down a dirt road.  The car stops and Ray emerges, complete with dark glasses. 

 

CUT to Medium shot of Ray's POV as Jessie and the stallion jump a series of low trail devices in the center of the corral.  CLOSE on horse and rider.

 

CUT to Medium shot.  Ray stands at the fence, his hand on top rail and one foot on the bottom rail.  Jessie pulls the stallion up, lifts one leg over the animal's neck and slides off.  She approaches the fence, brushing off her jeans.

 

                                                         JESSIE

You came.  I'm glad.

 

                                                            RAY

(removing glasses)  Beautiful animal.

 

                                                         JESSIE

His name's Death.

 

CLOSE on Ray's reaction – amusement and suspicion.

 

                                                            RAY

Let's walk.

 

                                                                                                       DISSOLVE TO:

 

EXT: Medium - Stable area - Day

 

Jessie leads the stallion as Ray walks next to her.  CAMERA follows action.

 

                                                            RAY

Why do you need my help?

 

                                                         JESSIE

I'd like to say justice, but I'd be leaving out revenge.  (pause)  My twin sister was killed and I'd like you to prove it.

 

 

                                                            RAY

And the police?

 

                                                         JESSIE

They've closed the case.  They said it was a suicide, but they're wrong.

 

They reach a hitching rack where Jessie ties the stallion.  She removes a brush from a tray on the rack and begins brushing the horse.  Ray leans back against the rack, arms folded.

 

                                                            RAY

You don't think there's any chance that she might take her own life?

 

                                                         JESSIE

(with an appraising look)  The same as you or I, I guess, but it wasn't self-inflicted.  She was involved in a coven and they killed her.

 

                                                            RAY

A coven?

 

                                                         JESSIE

Do you know anything about Oak Ridge College?

 

CLOSE on Ray as he shakes his head no.

 

                                                         JESSIE

It's a small, private, four-year institution that specializes in... non-traditional studies.  Most of the programs are perfectly legitimate, but there's something going on that cost Alyx her life.  I want you to find out what.

 

                                                            RAY

And you think it has something to do with witches?  (pause) On campus?

 

                                                         JESSIE

Yes.  There are various covens on campus; they're members of sanctioned on-campus organizations.  Alyx was involved with several of the groups.  I think one of them, The Power Circle Coven, killed her.

 

Jessie replaces the brush in the tray, unties the stallion and leads him to a stall, CAMERA following.  HOLD on her as the horse passes and she closes the stall door.  She turns to face Ray.  PULL BACK to see he is still leaning on the rack.  CLOSE on Ray.

 

                                                     JESSIE (vo)

Will you help me?

 

                                                            RAY

I'll contact you tomorrow.

 

CUT to Ray's POV.  Jessie is fending off affectionate nuzzles from the stallion.

 

                                                         JESSIE

I'll be here all afternoon.

 

CUT to Jessie's POV.  Ray nods, replaces the sunglasses and turns away.

 

                                                                                                       DISSOLVE TO:

 

EXT:  Medium - Stable Area - Day

Jesse is leaning against the hitching rack, Ray standing in front of her.

 

                                                            RAY

The police report was pretty straightforward.

 

                                                          JESSE

They saw a suicide and didn't bother to look for anything more.

 

                                                            RAY

Had Alyx been involved with something like this before?

 

                                                         JESSIE

Alyx was interested in all aspects of the paranormal and parapsychology.  She spent over a year in Mexico doing research on witchcraft among the northern tribes there for her masters thesis in anthropology.  She came to Oak Ridge to finish her doctorate in modern cultural anthropology.

 

                                                            RAY

And this campus group, how did they fit in?

 

Jesse pushes herself up onto the hitching rack.

 

                                                          JESSE

The Oak Ridge coven was part of her dissertation research.  She was doing interviews, watching rituals, trying to understand the recent dramatic rise of pagan beliefs in America.

 

Ray walks around the rack and leans against it, looking up at Jesse.

 

                                                            RAY

That's not a reason to kill her.

 

Close on Jessie as she regards Ray with a searching look.

 

                                                          JESSE

She found something, something connected to the coven, something worth killing her for.  Will you help me? 

 

Ray's reaction shot.  He's going to help her, but he doesn't know why.

 

                                                            RAY

(curious)  What are you, Jesse?

 

Jesse jumps down.

 

                                                          JESSE

(smiling)  Hungry.

 

INT:   Close Shot - Arnold's Office - Day

ARNOLD, a slightly overweight man of 35, is balding and wears glasses that give him a turtle-like appearance.  He looks like the overworked manager he is and sits at a desk piled high with paperwork.  His look is plaintive.

 

                                                        ARNOLD

You need your favor now?

 

CAMERA pulls back to show that Arnold and his desk are in a tiny cubical.  Ray lounges against a filing cabinet with several sheets of paper protruding from the cracks.  He removes his glasses.

 

                                                            RAY

That's what I said, Arnold.

 

Arnold rises and directs Ray outside to a long hall.  CAMERA follows action as they walk together down the hall.

 

                                                        ARNOLD

But, Ray, Oak Ridge doesn't accept students at midterm, and they don't hire staff through us.  It's a very exclusive college.

 

The hallway opens onto a large open area.  They stand at the rail, looking down into what is obviously a busy administrative building.

 

                                                            RAY

(A hand on Arnold's shoulder)  I'm sure you have friends who can clear away any obstacles with the administration at Oak Ridge, Arnold.  That's the favor.

 

                                                        ARNOLD

Look, I know I owe you a lot.  Hell, I owe you my life, but this is impossible.

 

                                                            RAY

You've already said that.  But nothing's impossible, Arnold.  (He removes his sunglasses from his jacket and puts them on)  I'll be on campus Monday morning; make me legal.

 

                                                        ARNOLD

Monday?!  But it's Thursday!  I can't–

 

Close on Ray's face as a small smile develops.  Pull back as:

 

                                                            RAY

(giving the man a salute and heading for the stairs)  Monday, Arnold!

 

                                                                                                       DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT:   Medium - Jesse's House - Day

The house is rustic, with wood floors, shelves, and a fireplace.  The furniture is a mix of western and southwest.  The overall impression is one of a casual but ordered lifestyle, very down-to-earth.  Dust is visible here and there, and there is a certain closed-up look to the house that is more felt than seen.  Jessie stands in the kitchen, cutting vegetables that she adds to a growing bowl of salad.  An empty grocery bag on the kitchen table makes it clear the food has just been bought.  The room opens across a breakfast bar to the living room where Ray is seated on the couch, reading a huge book.

 

                                                         JESSIE

How'd you manage to get a job at Oak Ridge so fast?

 

                                                            RAY

(Looking up from the book)  Connections.

 

Close on Jessie.

 

                                                         JESSIE

What are you doing?

 

 

                                                       RAY (VO)

Reading.

 

Jessie takes the sponge sitting next to the sink and lobs it over the bar into the living room.

 

Close on Ray, who has a wet spot on one cheek and the sponge in one hand.

 

                                                      JESSE (VO)

What are you going to do at Oak Ridge?

 

                                                            RAY

(Grinning)  Teaching a seminar, on death and dying.

 

He tosses back the sponge.

 

                                                                                                       DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT:   Medium-close - Jessie's apartment - Night

Ray and Jessie sit across from each other at the dinner table.  Their meals have been eaten and the dishes remain on the table.

 

                                                         JESSIE

Do you believe me?  That Alyx didn't commit suicide?

 

                                                            RAY

(shrugs)  People kill themselves… and people kill each other.

 

                                                         JESSIE

Alyx saw something that got her killed.  That coven's hiding a secret, something they're willing to kill to protect.  (sighs)  It'll take a miracle to find out what it is.

 

                                                            RAY

I've been known to pull off a miracle now and again.

 

                                                                                                                CUT TO:

 

INT:   Medium - Jessie's apartment- Night

Jessie sits on the floor in the living room, writing at the coffee table.  A fire burns in the fireplace.  Ray ENTERS the room, dressed in clerical garb.  Jessie looks him up, down, and back up again.  Ray smiles.  Jessie shakes her head.

 

                                                                                                       DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT:   Long shot - Lecture Hall - Day

DR. HUGH GALVIN, a lean, middle aged man with gray hair, beard, and a classic tweed jacket.  Galvin is vital and charismatic, and obviously popular with students.  The hall is almost full, the students attentive, hanging on Galvin's every word. 

 

                                                         GALVIN

…death has always both fascinated and frightened mankind…

 

CUT TO Ray as he ENTERS from the back of the lecture hall, wearing a zipped-up sweat-shirt jacket, black pants and shoes.  He carries a notebook.

 

CUT TO Galvin, as:

 

                                                         GALVIN

…and as such the concept of suicide has been both alluring and taboo.

 

Galvin stops as Ray sits in the back.

 

CUT TO Ray as he notices the pause.  Ray looks up from the notebook that he's just opened.  The students shift to look at him, too.

 

 

                                                            RAY

(Addressing Galvin)  Excuse me for interrupting…

 

CAMERA cuts back and forth as the exchange occurs.

 

                                                         GALVIN

Don't ask me, Mister…?

 

Ray reaches up and unzips his jacket, revealing the clerical collar.

 

                                                            RAY

(Correcting)  Father.  Father Raymond.

 

                                                         GALVIN

Well, Father, I was about to say that you should ask your classmates to excuse you, not me.

 

                                                            RAY

(to the class, looking pious)  Please, forgive me.

 

The students chuckle.

 

                                                         GALVIN

I don't recognize you, Father.  Are you new to our little community?

 

                                                            RAY

I've been invited to give a seminar here at Oak Ridge, but it was my own curiosity that brought me to your class.

 

                                                         GALVIN

Ah, so you've already heard about the ghost and goblins course, have you?

 

More laughter, louder this time.

 

                                                            RAY

The course title, The Philosophy of the Paranormal, did arouse my imagination, and my curiosity, yes.  Please, go on.

 

Galvin paces.  He has met his charismatic match and he knows it.

 

                                                         GALVIN

We were discussing Hume, Father.  Are you familiar with Hume's treaties on human nature and suicide?

 

                                                            RAY

Yes, I am.

 

Galvin paces a little faster.

 

                                                         GALVIN

Very well then, back to our discussion…

 

                                                                                                                CUT TO:

 

EXT:  Medium - Oak Ridge College - Day

DOUG, a 23-year-old college student – tall, blond, and handsome, waits on the open mall with LARRY, who is a little older and more worldly-looking.  Larry has dark hair, is thinner, and does not look like a student.

 

                                                          DOUG

Can you believe it?  Galvin was cowed by a priest, for God's sake.  Unreal, man.

 

                                                          LARRY

(Nervously.)  How'd he get into Oak Ridge at midterm, huh?  Where'd this seminar thing come from?  Whose idea was it?

 

                                                          DOUG

Chill, man.  You're getting paranoid.  The guy's probably doing one of those non-credit series that bring in the alums.  No big deal.

 

Galvin walks up to join them.

 

                                                         GALVIN

Did the exchange go as planned?

 

                                                          DOUG

As smooth as always, Dr. G.

 

                                                          LARRY

(Snorts and shakes his head.)  Those park rangers get so caught up watchin' the ceremony they don't see a damned thing.

 

                                                         GALVIN

Good, good.

 

                                                          DOUG

We meeting tonight?

 

                                                         GALVIN

Yes, and bring the others, too.  We have to discuss the future of our little operation.

 

                                                          LARRY

What do you think about this priest, Doc?

 

                                                          DOUG

Larry thinks he's a narc or something.

 

                                                          LARRY

(snaps)  I'm just being careful.  I don't plan on doing time, for _anything_.

 

                                                         GALVIN

There's nothing for either of you to be concerned about.

 

                                                          LARRY

(stepping closer and hissing)  Nothing?  You forgettin' Alyx?

 

                                                         GALVIN

(angry, looking around to be sure no one hears)  Enough!  I've told you _not_ to mention that unfortunate event again.  (calmer)  Now, I'm already late for a departmental meeting.  Bring the others and be at the house at seven.

 

                                                                                                       DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT:   Medium - Jessie's house - Day

Jessie leans against a railing of her patio outside, looking back into the house through an open sliding glass door.  Holding a cup of coffee in one hand, she smiles as Ray ENTERS, wearing his "civilian" clothes.  CAMERA stays on Ray as he walks out to join her on the patio.

 

                                                         JESSIE

So, how was your first day at Oak Ridge?

 

                                                            RAY

The staff was cordial, the students curious, and the faculty pompous.

 

                                                         JESSIE

(smiling)  Sounds about right.

 

                                                            RAY

I sat in on Alyx's classes.  Dr. Galvin was interesting.  Not what I expected for a coven's faculty advisor.

 

                                                         JESSIE

(turning away)  Not just the advisor; he's the coven's high priest.  He also arranged for the on-campus house for the coven. There are twelve people living there now.

 

                                                            RAY

Men and women?

 

Jesse nods.

 

                                                            RAY

Tell me again about Alyx's recent activities.

 

                                                                                                                CUT TO:

 

INT:   Medium - Jessie's living room - Night

She sits by the fireplace, poking at a small blaze.  Ray is on the couch.  They have been talking all afternoon and evening.  CAMERA breaks in on their conversation.

 

                                                          JESSE

…everyone who takes a class from Galvin practically worships the man.  He's…

 

                                                            RAY

Charismatic?

 

Jesse nods.

 

                                                            RAY

I'd agree, in a big-fish-small-pond kind of way.  Are you hungry?

 

                                                         JESSIE

(grinning)  I'm always hungry.

 

                                                            RAY

How about dinner?

 

                                                         JESSIE

(teasing)  Why, Father, are you asking me out?

 

RAY

Something like that.

 

                                                         JESSIE

How can I say no?  After all, you've got the Almighty on your side.

 

                                                            RAY

Just for the moment.

 

                                                                                                       DISSOLVE TO:

 

EXT:  Medium-long - Oak Ridge mall - Day

Larry and Doug walk along, talking quietly.  Larry stops when he sees something across the mall.  Doug stops, too.  FOCUS past the two men.  Jessie and Father Raymond are walking and talking.  FOCUS back.

 

                                                          LARRY

(hisses) Look at that!  That's Alyx!

 

                                                          DOUG

Alyx?  She's dead, man… (looks)  That's gotta be her sister.  I heard she had a twin.

 

                                                          LARRY

Alyx's sister goes to Oak Ridge?

 

                                                          DOUG

I don't know, looks like.  It's a big school.  Lighten up, man.  He's doing a seminar on death and dying.  Makes sense he'd be talking to her.  (grins)  After all, she just lost her sister.  You are getting paranoid.

 

                                                          LARRY

Maybe.  (jerking his head in the direction of Ray)  Maybe he's after a little ass.  (licking his lips)  I sure wouldn't mind another taste of that family.

 

                                                          DOUG

(looking around)  You got plenty.  Besides, he's a priest, man.

 

Larry shrugs.

 

                                                                                                       DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT:   Close two-person shot - Jessie's home - Night

Jessie and Ray sit in front of the fireplace.  Ray stares into his coffee cup.  Jessie watches him, concerned.

 

                                                         JESSIE

Something wrong?

 

                                                            RAY

(Looking up)  Sorry, I've—

 

                                                         JESSIE

Been someplace else all evening.

 

CAMERA FOLLOWS Jessie as she takes her cup and moves to the couch.  Ray turns to look at Jessie.

 

                                                         JESSIE

Do you ever relax?

 

Ray smiles.  CAMERA FOLLOWS him as he stands and joins her.

 

                                                            RAY

Every once in a while.

 

Jessie takes his cup and sets it on the coffee table next to hers.  That done, she leans in and gives him a kiss.

 

                                                         JESSIE

No time like the present.

 

                                                                                                       DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT:   Medium - The Power Circle House - Night

The house is older and somewhat Victorian in design and decor.  CAMERA enters house through the large front window.  Galvin paces in front of a large fireplace in the living room.  Ten students, five men and five women, sit scattered throughout the room on sofa, chairs, and floor, watching Galvin and obviously uncomfortable with the man's mood.  He stops as we hear the SOUND of a DOOR opening and closing.  Doug and RACHAEL – an attractive blonde co-ed – enter.  CAMERA closes on them, revealing that they are flying high.

 

                                                          DOUG

(grins)  Sorry, Doc.  We—

 

CUT to Galvin's reaction shot.  He is livid.  CAMERA follows him as he stalks up to the couple.

 

                                                         GALVIN

I've told you before.  We sell drugs, we _don't_ use them!

 

Galvin SLAPS Doug.

 

                                                          DOUG

(grabbing his cheek)  Hey!  Chill, man!  It was just a taste!

 

                                                       RACHAEL

(giggling)  Yeah, just a little taste… for fun.

 

She reaches out and caresses Doug's face.

 

                                                         GALVIN

You're not here to have fun!  This isn't some silly adolescent game, it's a business, a very lucrative one, and I won't have it jeopardized by fools!

 

Doug and Rachel try to sober up.  Galvin means business and they're clearly afraid of him.  Galvin raises his hand to strike again.

 

                                                                                                                CUT TO:

 

INT:   Medium - Jessie's house - Night

Ray, wearing a light robe, stands on the balcony, looking out at the night.  Behind him the sliding glass door is open and the CAMERA moves into the bedroom where Jessie lies on the bed, sleeping.  She wakes and sits up, looking for Ray.  Seeing him outside, she reaches for a robe.  The camera PULLS BACK to Ray as she starts out of bed.  Hold on Ray.

 

                                                     JESSIE (VO)

They're out there.

 

Ray turns, his POV.

 

                                                       RAY (VO)

Who?

 

                                                         JESSIE

Whatever you're looking for – peace, forgiveness, love.

 

She walks out to join him, leaning against the railing.

 

                                                            RAY

Who are you, Jessie?

 

                                                                                                            FADE OUT:

                                                                                                               FADE IN:

 

EXT:  Medium-long - Oak Ridge Mall - Day

Father Raymond sits on a bench, talking quietly with two female STUDENTS.  Camera CLOSES as he wipes a tear off one of the girl's cheeks.  She smiles.  The pair rise and leave, camera on Ray watching them, then PULLS BACK to show Rachel approaching.  She reaches Ray and smiles.  He notes the bruise on the side of her face.

 

                                                        RACHEL

Hi.  Mind if I sit down?

 

                                                            RAY

No, not at all.  Please, pull up a bench.

 

                                                        RACHEL

(sitting)  So, Father, how do you like Oak Ridge so far?

 

                                                            RAY

You have a beautiful campus and the students are friendly and inquisitive.

 

 

 

                                                        RACHEL

I was wondering if you'd be willing to give a lecture at our house.

 

                                                            RAY

(watching her expression)  I'm sure I could find some time.  After all, that's why I'm here.

 

                                                        RACHEL

Great.  How's Saturday, say nine o'clock?

 

                                                            RAY

Isn't that a little early for a Saturday?

 

                                                        RACHEL

(not sure if he's teasing her)  Nine at night.

 

                                                            RAY

(with a smile)  I see.  I'm sure I can arrange my calendar.

 

                                                        RACHEL

Wonderful.  We're the big Victorian house on the south side of the mall.  It's called The Power Circle.

 

                                                            RAY

(nods)  I'll see you Saturday.

 

                                                        RACHEL

Thank you, Father.

 

                                                                                                                CUT TO:

 

INT:   Close - Door - Day

Looking from the outside in, a door slams shut.

 

                                                                                                                CUT TO:

 

INT:   Close - Galvin's Office - Day

Looking at Galvin to see his reaction as the door slams shut.  He is nonplused.  Camera PULLS BACK to show Larry, very upset.  He stalks over to stand in front of Galvin's desk, his hands on his hips.

 

                                                          LARRY

I told you he wasn't a real priest.  My contact in administration said he was worked in.  Now what are we going to do?

 

                                                         GALVIN

I've already invited him to the ceremony Saturday night.

 

                                                          LARRY

Are you crazy?  He's got to be a Fed or a Narc.  Why are you inviting him?

 

                                                         GALVIN

(pushing back from the desk and leaning back in his chair)  Larry, you have no imagination.  I invited him so we'd know where the hell he is Saturday night.  If we have to, we can eliminate him then.

 

                                                          LARRY

(relaxing and grinning)  Now you're talkin', Doc.  What about Alyx's sister?  He's real cozy with her.

 

                                                         GALVIN

If we have to, we'll take care of her as well.

 

                                                          LARRY

Now that'll be a real pleasure, Doc.

 

Close on Galvin and his reaction.  He's disgusted with Larry.

 

                                                                                                       DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT:   Close - Ray - Day

Camera HOLDS close shot on Ray as he says:

 

                                                            RAY

I work alone, Jessie.

 

Camera PULLS BACK to show that the pair are in Jessie's house, and she's not excited about being left out.

 

                                                         JESSIE

Alyx was a loner, too, and look where that got her.

 

Ray's REACTION SHOT.  He's not budging.

 

                                                            RAY

Jessie—

 

                                                         JESSIE

(sighs)  I just want to help, that's all.  I don't want anything to happen to you.

 

RAY

(understanding)  I know, but I'm just going to take a quick look at Galvin's office and the Power Circle House.  Get a lay of the land.

 

Jessie turns away.  Ray takes a step toward her, then pauses, saying softly:

 

                                                            RAY

I got hold of the police and coroner's reports…

 

Jessie turns back to face him.  Her look is scrutinizing.

 

                                                            RAY

Alyx had sex just before she died.

 

                                                         JESSIE

(angry, but hiding it)  Or she was raped.  And we both know which one it was.

 

Jessie turns and leaves.  Camera hold on her until she's gone, then cuts to HOLD on Ray's face.

 

                                                                                                                CUT TO:

 

INT: Medium - Dean's Office - Night

DEAN STAKE, a large but not fat man in his mid-fifties, sits at his desk.  He checks his watch, then leans forward as he speaks to Galvin.

 

                                                          STAKE

I don't have much time, Hugh.  Marilyn and I have a dinner engagement with a couple of the Regents tonight.

 

                                                         GALVIN

I just want to know why Father Raymond's here, that's all.

 

                                                          STAKE

It was a personal favor for Senator O'Brian.  Her daughter's a student here and I guess Myrissa was a close friend of Alyx York's.  She took Ms. York's suicide pretty hard, according to her mother.  The senator knew Father Raymond, and since she's protected our interests more times than I can count, well…

 

GALVIN

I see…

 

                                                          STAKE

His credentials are impeccable, and according to the Senator, her daughter's doing much better.  If there's some conflict between his seminar and—

 

                                                         GALVIN

No.  There's no conflict, just curiosity.  He's been sitting in on my class and the kids at Power House have asked him to speak.

 

                                                          STAKE

(grinning as he thinks he's figured it out)  Afraid of a little competition for your adoring students, Hugh?

 

                                                         GALVIN

(with a go-along shrug)  Well, maybe a little, considering I don't have the Almighty on my side.

 

Camera PULLS BACK as the two men chuckle.

 

                                                         GALVIN

I won't keep you any longer.  (heading for the door)  Have a good dinner.  Get some more money out of those tightwads.

 

                                                          STAKE

I'll do my best.

 

                                                                                                       DISSOLVE TO:

 

EXT:  Long - Oak Ridge Mall - Day

Ray and Jessie walk along, engaged in quiet conversation.  MRS. HALIFAX, a short, plump woman who is pushing sixty, approaches.  Her gray hair, worn long and free, and her casual clothes make her appear young for her obvious age.  Camera closes as they draw closer together.

 

                                                        HALIFAX

Father, how are you?

 

                                                            RAY

Fine, Mrs. Halifax.  (gesturing to Jessie)  Have you met Jessie York?

 

                                                        HALIFAX

I haven't had the pleasure.  (extends her hand)  I was so very sorry to hear about your sister, my dear.  And you're the mirror image of Alyx.

 

                                                         JESSIE

We were twins.

 

                                                        HALIFAX

Well, I'm the psychologist here at Oak Ridge.  If you'd like to stop by to talk, my door's always open.

 

                                                         JESSIE

I appreciate that, Mrs. Halifax.  But I'm not a student.  I am looking forward to attending some of Father Raymond's lectures, though.  I'm very glad they're open to the public.

 

                                                        HALIFAX

(nodding)  I agree, and that's a very good idea, my dear.  Very good.  Losing someone as close as a sister, especially a twin, can be devastating.  Death can be such a shock, especially when it touches someone like Alyx.  She was such a beautiful person.  And it's harder when it's a suicide.  You're obviously a strong woman, Jessie.  Hold on to that.

 

                                                         JESSIE

I will.  Thank you.

 

Mrs. Halifax leaves, Ray and Jessie continue along.  Camera follows action.

 

                                                         JESSIE

You didn't find anything?

 

                                                            RAY

Nothing out of the ordinary.  I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow night to find out what they're up to.

 

                                                         JESSIE

What do we do until then?

 

                                                            RAY

(with a seductive expression)  Whatever comes to mind.

 

                                                                                                       DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT:   Medium - Galvin's Office - Day

Galvin sits at his desk.  Larry and Rachel sit in chairs across from him.

 

                                                         GALVIN

Are the activities set for tomorrow tonight?

 

                                                          LARRY

(cocky) Just like clockwork.

 

                                                        RACHEL

(afraid and nervous)  We going to kill him?

 

                                                         GALVIN

Only if we have to.

 

                                                        RACHEL

But he's a priest.

 

 

 

                                                          LARRY

He ain't no frickin' priest.  He's a cop or a fed.  It's us or him, Rachel.

 

                                                         GALVIN

Second thoughts, my dear?

 

Close on Rachel.  She is having second thoughts, but she's too scared to say so, knowing she could easily end up like Alyx.

 

                                                        RACHEL

(shaking her head)  No.  No second thoughts.

 

                                                         GALVIN

Good.  Second thoughts can get you killed.

 

                                                                                                                CUT TO:

 

INT:   Close two shot - Ray and Jessie - Evening

The pair stand on Jessie's balcony.  POV Ray shows Doug sitting in a car a little way up the street.

 

                                                     JESSIE (VO)

That's subtle.

 

Camera returns to two-shot.

                                                            RAY

They just want to make sure they know where we are… until tomorrow night.

 

                                                         JESSIE

(smiling)  Think they'll interrupt?

 

                                                            RAY

I doubt it.

 

They move away from the rail, heading back through the sliding glass doors to the bedroom.  Jessie closes the drapes.

 

                                                                                                                CUT TO:

 

EXT:  Long - Doug's car - morning

Camera CLOSES as Larry drives up and parks behind Doug's car.  Larry climbs out and walks to Doug's car.  Doug slumps against the steering wheel, sleeping.  Larry reaches in and gives the co-ed a rough shove.

 

                                                          LARRY

Wake up, you asshole.

 

                                                          DOUG

(groggy)  What?

 

                                                          LARRY

They're gone.

 

                                                          DOUG

Gone?

 

                                                          LARRY

I checked the house, they're gone!  Move over.

 

Doug scoots across the seat and Larry climbs into the car.  Camera follows action as car pulls out.

 

                                                          DOUG

Who cares?  I mean, he'll be at the House tonight.

 

                                                          LARRY

Galvin wanted them watched, just to make sure they didn't try anything funny.

 

                                                          DOUG

You're both paranoid.  Nobody knows what we're doing.

 

                                                          LARRY

Yeah?  Well, I plan on keeping it that way.

 

                                                          DOUG

Where are we going?

 

                                                          LARRY

To check on the drop, then you can tell Galvin you let them get past you.

 

Close on Doug's reaction.  He's not happy, but too stupid to be as frightened as Rachel.

 

                                                                                                                CUT TO:

 

EXT:  Long - Jessie's house - morning

Ray and Jessie emerge from the thick undergrowth and watch as Larry and Doug pull away from the curb and drive off.

 

                                                         JESSIE

What now?

 

                                                            RAY

Now we follow them and see what they didn't want us to see.

 

                                                                                                                CUT TO:

 

EXT:  Medium Long - Park - day

Larry and Doug make their way through the trees on a narrow trail.  Camera follows the action as the two men set out several lamps that would not be immediately visible if you just walked through the area.  Ray and Jessie watch from the cover of the trees and low brush.  Larry and Doug finish and leave.

 

                                                         JESSIE

What are those for?

 

                                                            RAY

Signal for a four-wheel drive, I'd guess.  It's too rugged for a plane or chopper.

 

                                                         JESSIE

What now?

 

                                                            RAY

Now we find the location they use for their ritual.

 

                                                         JESSIE

And?

 

                                                            RAY

And we leave a few surprises of our own, then we go back and I make an appearance at Power Circle house.

 

                                                         JESSIE

They're going to try and kill you, too, aren't they.

 

                                                            RAY

Probably.  (meeting her concerned gaze)  I think Alyx got curious about the ritual the coven wouldn't let her see, followed them and found out they were using the rituals to cover for illegal activity – drugs, more than likely – and they found her.

 

                                                         JESSIE

(quietly)  Then they raped and killed her and made it look like a suicide.

 

                                                            RAY

(nodding)  I think so.

 

                                                                                                       DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT:   Medium - Jessie's House - Evening

Ray is dressed in his clerical garb.  Jessie adjusts the collar.

 

                                                         JESSIE

I still think I should come with you.

 

                                                            RAY

It's too dangerous.  I'll be fine. If you don't hear from me by midnight, call the police.

 

                                                         JESSIE

If I don't hear from you by eleven I'm calling the police.

 

                                                            RAY

Midnight.

 

                                                          Jessie

(sighing)  Fine.  You're just as stubborn as Alyx.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT:   Medium - Power Circle House - Night

Rachel closes the front door behind Ray, who steps into the living room, where students and Galvin wait for him.  Galvin stands and crosses the room to greet the Father.

 

                                                         GALVIN

So good of you to join us, Father.

 

                                                            RAY

My pleasure, Dr. Galvin.

 

                                                         GALVIN

Why don't you come into the living room, have some coffee.  This is an informal chat.

 

                                                            RAY

I see, and what's the topic for this evening?

 

                                                         GALVIN

(studying Ray)  Perhaps a comparison between magic and faith?

 

                                                            RAY

An interesting choice.

 

                                                        RACHEL

Perhaps you'd like to watch one of our rituals, Father?

 

                                                            RAY

I'm sure that would be… very interesting.

 

                                                                                                                CUT TO:

 

EXT:  Medium long - Park - Night

Ray sits on the ground, hands behind his back, tied to a tree. Someone has dressed him in a black silk robe and the hood has been pulled up to almost hide his face.  Around a central stone alter the coven members stand in a circle.  The members alternate male and female and all wear black robes.  Galvin stands alone by the stone altar, wearing a red robe.  On the altar rest deer antlers, a silver cup, a knife, sword, tree branch, and two bowls, one with dirt and one with salt.  As we watch, the coven members chant and Galvin reaches for the sword, drawing the circle.

 

Cut to two National PARK RANGERS who are watching.  Camera closes on the Rangers.

 

                                                       RANGER 1

They're back.

 

                                                       RANGER 2

Just like clockwork.  Every full moon.  Look at that guy over there.  He's tied up.

 

                                                       RANGER 1

Just another initiation.  We'd better get out of here.  If Galvin sees us he'll report us for sure.

 

                                                       RANGER 2

(snorts)  Yeah, for interfering with his free practice of religion.  Looks like a bunch of horseshit to me.

 

                                                       RANGER 1

Yeah, maybe, but I don't plan to get fired over a bunch of fruitcakes.

 

                                                       RANGER 2

Yeah, okay, let's get outta here.

 

                                                                                                                CUT TO:

 

EXT:  Close - Larry - Night

Camera pulls back, revealing Larry watching the two rangers.  When they leave, he follows them.

 

Cut to the circle.  Galvin nods and Rachel and Doug steps out of the circle and walks over to join Larry.

 

                                                          LARRY

They're gone, come on.

 

The threesome disappear into the trees.

 

                                                                                                                CUT TO:

 

EXT:  Close - Ray - Night

Hold on Ray's face as his expression shifts from neutral to surprised to neutral.  Camera pulls back to reveal Jessie behind him, untying his hands.

 

                                                         JESSIE

Miss me?

 

Close on Ray's reaction.  He's not happy, but there's nothing he can do about it.

 

                                                                                                                CUT TO:

 

EXT:  Medium - The Coven - Night

Galvin is leading the group in a chant and dance around the stone altar.  He glances over his shoulder toward the tree where Ray was.  Camera remains with Galvin's POV.  The spot is empty.  Galvin's reaction.

 

                                                                                                                CUT TO:

 

EXT:  Medium-close - Ray and Jessie - Night

The pair are moving quickly through the woods.  They slow.  Camera pulls back to show Larry, Doug, and Rachel standing next to a black Land Rover.  The MAN behind the wheel hands out a briefcase.  Larry accepts it and opens it.  Close on the drugs in the case.  Camera pulls back as Doug reaches under his robe and pulls out a thick envelope and hands it to the man.  The man smiles, then drives off.  Close on Ray; he looks around but Jessie is gone.

 

                                                     GALVIN (vo)

Well, well, well, what have we here?

 

                                                            RAY

Interesting ritual, what do you call it?

 

                                                         GALVIN

Profit.

 

                                                                                                                CUT TO:

 

INT:   Medium - Power Circle House - Night

Ray is tied to a chair.  Galvin, Larry, Doug, and Rachel are in the room as well.  There is no sign of the other students.

 

                                                          DOUG

What're we gonna do with him?

 

                                                          LARRY

We're gonna kill him.

 

                                                            RAY

Like you killed Alyx York?

 

                                                          LARRY

Yeah, just like that, but you won't be half as much fun.

 

                                                         GALVIN

Shut up, Larry.

 

Close on Ray's hands as he is working the ropes free.  Return to medium shot.

 

                                                            RAY

This whole coven was just a cover for the drugs, wasn't it.

 

                                                         GALVIN

(smiling)  You can't actually think that I would believe in this New Age mumbo-jumbo, do you?

 

                                                            RAY

I thought it was a matter of faith, Doctor.

 

                                                         GALVIN

(laughs)  The only thing I have faith in is the power of money, Father.

 

                                                          LARRY

Let's just do him and get outta here.

 

                                                                                                                CUT TO:

 

EXT:  Medium-long - Power Circle House - Night

Three POLICEMEN walk up to the house.

 

                                                                                                                CUT TO:

 

INT:   Medium-close - Power Circle House - Night

Doug and Larry move in on Ray, whose hands come around, catching the young men in their faces and sending them back to the floor.

 

Rachel screams and bolts for the door, and the camera follows her as she opens the door and runs into the police as they enter.

 

Close on Galvin as he sees the police.  He bolts for the back of the house.  Camera pulls back to follow action as Ray chases after him.  Ray catches Galvin in the hallway.  Galvin swings on Ray and is quickly dispatched.  One of the policemen arrives and cuffs Galvin, who goes off, cursing under his breath.

 

                                                                                                                CUT TO:

 

INT:   Medium - Jessie's House - Morning

Camera moves toward the door as a KNOCK sounds.  The door opens and Ray enters the house.  He looks around, a perplexed expression on his face.  The camera follows Ray as he searches the house, room by room: kitchen, living room, bedroom, then out onto the patio off the bedroom.  In each room the dust is more evident and there is no evidence of anyone having lived there recently.  In the bedroom he finds his small gym bag, the only out-of-place item there.  Ray moves to the sliding glass door, reaches out to open it and finds it locked.  He stops and turns, looking around the room for something to explain the wrong feelings he's feeling.

 

                                                                                                       DISSOLVE TO:

 

EXT:  Medium - Patio of Jessie's House - Night

Ray, now dressed in his usual garb, leans back against the railing, looking back into the empty bedroom.  The cordless phone sitting on the railing RINGS.  Ray picks it up.

 

                                                            RAY

Talk to me.

 

                                                                                                                CUT TO:

 

INT:   Close - Police Station - Night

JULIE, a handsome women in her mid-forties, sits at a desk.  Across the room a sign reads: San Francisco Police Department, Homicide Detectives.  On her desk is a name plate: Detective Sergeant Julie Hatch.

 

                                                          JULIE

Ray, hi.  Look, is this all you want?  My favor's paid?

 

Camera cuts to speaker as we follow the conversation.

 

                                                            RAY

That's it, Julie.  What did you find?

 

                                                          JULIE

Well, like you told me, Alyx York died three weeks ago.  Her death is officially listed as self-inflicted.  She was buried in Rochester, New York, her family home.  She was a doctoral student at Oak Ridge College.

 

                                                            RAY

Any sisters?

 

                                                          JULIE

One, Jessie York, her fraternal twin.

 

                                                            RAY

Fraternal?  Not identical?

 

                                                          JULIE

Fraternal, I'm looking at photos of both of them.

 

                                                            RAY

Tell me about Jessie.

 

                                                          JULIE

She's also a doctoral student, at… the University of California, Santa Cruz.  She's presently in Peru as a member of an archeological team.

 

                                                            RAY

Archeology?

 

                                                          JULIE

That's what the records say.  She accompanied the body home for the funeral, then returned to Peru.  I double-checked that with Mrs. York, their mother and she said that Jessie is definitely in Peru.

 

                                                            RAY

What do they look like?

 

                                                          JULIE

Both are twenty-something.  Alyx had dark brown hair and blue eyes.  Jessie is blonde with green eyes, why?

 

                                                            RAY

Nothing…  Thanks, Julie.

 

                                                          JULIE

After what you did for me, it's nothing.  Really.  You sure this squares us?

 

                                                            RAY

You're off the hook.

 

                                                          JULIE

(sadly)  Okay.  Take care of yourself, Ray.

 

                                                            RAY

I will.

 

Close on Ray as he hangs up.  Turning, he leans against the rail, looking out at the night.

 

                                                                                                       DISSOLVE TO:

 

EXT:  Medium - Stable - Day

Ray walks through the stable area.  Like the house, it is clear that the place hasn't been used in a long while.  At the SOUND of a horse approaching he turns.  Jessie rides up (bareback) on her gray stallion.

 

                                                         JESSIE

I just wanted to say thank you.

 

                                                            RAY

Who are you?

 

                                                         JESSIE

You already know the answer to that, Ray.

 

She dismounts, walks over to Ray and kisses him.

 

                                                            RAY

Jessie— Alyx, how—?

 

                                                         JESSIE

(interrupting)  I just wanted justice, Ray.

 

She remounts.

 

                                                         JESSIE

Do you remember his name?

 

                                                            RAY

(softly)  Death.

 

                                                         JESSIE

I have to go now.  Be careful, Ray, take care of yourself.  And don't worry, one day I'll be there when you need me.

 

She reins the stallion and they gallop away, fading to thin air.

 

Close on Ray's reaction.  He removes his sunglasses from his jacket and puts them on, still looking in the direction Alyx disappeared in.

 

                                                            RAY

This favor is paid in full, Alyx.

 

FADE TO BLACK.


End file.
